


Other Works!

by kimdyokai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Drama, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdyokai/pseuds/kimdyokai
Summary: Hello! Here are some of my fics that I posted on Livejournal! Hope you enjoy them :)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 4





	Other Works!

**Title** : Always Have, Always Will  
 **Rating** : pg13  
 **Side pairings** : slight!d.o/suho  
 **Word Count** : 12.8k  
 **Summary** : During the annual picnic basket auction, Kyungsoo makes his best friend Jongin promise to bid on him if no one else does. Things happen after that.  
 **Chapters** : 2/2

  * **LINK** : _<https://kimdyokai.livejournal.com/1488.html>_



* * *

**Title:** First Class Flights  
 **Rating:** pg14  
 **Side pairings:** mentions of baekhyun/chanyeol  
 **Word Count:** 11.1k  
 **Warnings:** cheesy lines  
 **Summary:** Kyungsoo is not sure if every flight is a nightmare or something he anticipates.  
 **Chapters** : 2/2

  * **LINK** : _<https://kimdyokai.livejournal.com/1895.html>_



* * *

**Title:** starlit nights  
 **Pairing:** jongin/kyungsoo  
 **Word Count:** 4011w  
 **Genre:** romance, slight!angst  
 **Summary:** and a part of me keeps holding on, just in case it hasn't gone  
 **Chapter/s** : 1/1

  * **LINK** : _<https://kimdyokai.livejournal.com/1270.html>_



* * *

**Title** : The Rest of Mine  
 **Genre** : soulmates au, romance, slight!angst, exes au   
**Rating** : PG-15  
 **Word Count** : 17, 083w  
 **Summary** : No matter how far apart, Jongin and Kyungsoo will always find one another.  
 **Chapters** : 2/2

  * **LINK** : _<https://kimdyokai.livejournal.com/2953.html>_




End file.
